


A Public Display of Affection

by orphan_account



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grocery shopping trips were supposed to be uneventful, but after watching a child cling onto their mother's arm, Rena decided that today was going to be a little different.
Relationships: Raven Cronwell/Rena Erindel
Kudos: 2





	A Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Rena: AN  
> Raven: NI

Public displays of affection were never Raven’s thing.

Unfortunately for him, Rena was more than willing to engage in those kinds of acts, especially if she was prompted to in some way (regardless of whether it was intentional or not).

What made things even worse was that they were extremely popular throughout Elrios, especially due to the fact that they saved the world. After everything had settled down and everything was finally peaceful, the pair had elected to stay in Raven’s hometown: Velder. Their lives were fairly ordinary for the most part except for the amount of attention they gathered whenever they walked through the bustling city’s streets, and there was nothing that they could do to hide their features. A metal arm stuck out a lot, and so did elven ears. It took a couple of months, but they got used to it eventually. 

However, Raven was never going to get used to those rare yet sudden moments whenever Rena randomly decided to give him a quick hug, or a peck on the cheek, or whatever other kinds of actions that instantly gave away that they were more than friends. People definitely stared at them and that was a bit uncomfortable. Rena seemed to be completely fine with it. Raven eventually had to sit down and talk to her when she decided to pull one of these in front of the El Search Party, because a couple of them started teasing him and joking about him getting married.

Today was supposed to be a regular trip down to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for the next couple of days, when Rena happened to see a child cling to the arm of their mother. The mother was startled at first, and then her expression changed to tenderness and happiness, and then they went about whatever business they were doing with lifted spirits. 

Raven almost dropped the shopping bag he was holding when Rena suddenly bounded towards him with almost enough force to knock him over, and then she wrapped her arms around his human arm and squeezed so tightly that the blood circulation was close to being cut off.   
“Rena, I thought I told you-”   
“You’re not going to call me cute? Aww. Why am I not allowed to have fun?” Rena pouted.    
“Not only that, but I’m also holding all of the shopping. Can you please let go?”   
“No.”    
“I might drop all of the shopping if you don’t let go.”   
“No.”   
“My arm will probably become numb if you don’t let go.”   
“Fine.”

Rena relaxed her grip, but still stayed attached to Raven’s arm. Raven found that it was awfully awkward to walk around like this.   
“We’ll get home faster if you let go.” Raven sighed.   
“So?”   
“That means that we can get to preparing dinner faster.”   
“So?”   
“...” Raven couldn’t bring himself to go on. He wanted to talk about the excessive amount of cuddling Rena did on these days when she was extra, extra touchy, and that she’d be able to get to it all faster if they got through dinner more quickly, but there were a billion eyes on him right now and the words refused to come out of his mouth.   
“You’re cute when you’re blushing, you know.” Rena looked at him straight in the eye.

Raven couldn’t stop the noise of surprise that he made in the back of his throat. Rena had completely caught him off guard in public and that didn’t sit too well with him, but he was willing to let it slide. Whenever Rena said things like that, she always made the kind of expression that instantly turned his brain to mush. It didn’t matter whether it was a bright, chippy “you’re cute!” or a low, serious “you’re cute.” or a mid-yawn, half-asleep “you’re… cute…”. They were all different expressions, but they were still Rena’s expressions all the same, and a warm happy feeling surfaced deep in his chest whenever he saw them.

Rena judged Raven’s ensuing silence and deepening blush as some form of forgiveness, satisfied with her work. Raven usually showed up as the strong commander of the battlefield during his travels with the El Search Party, but more than anything, Rena wanted to see what was really behind it all, and she came to fall in love with it. Her mischievous side came through a lot and she genuinely enjoyed teasing him to hell and back (though she knew what Raven’s limits were), but on the other hand, he displayed more and more of his true colours to her and her alone, only when they were in the privacy of their home. It was a gradual process, and Rena had to really put in some effort to get him to come out of the shell that she didn’t even know existed for a good amount of their journey, but eventually the fruits of her labour paid off. There were some bumps along the way, but every single bit of it was worth it. 

Raven’s cute little ponytail usually bobbed around a bit as he walked, but it was a shame this time that she was holding him down from walking properly.   
“You’re not going to drop the shopping if I hold onto your arm like this, right?” Rena asked, breaking a silence that felt like forever, but probably only lasted no more than three seconds.   
“No.”   
“Good. I’m staying here.”

An exasperated sigh. Raven started walking again. Rena made a mental note to pamper Raven as much as possible for letting her do this to him in public.


End file.
